My Little Mistletoe
by GoTunks
Summary: Together since the beginning, Trunks and Pan always has a special bond. Tracing back through the years, the love formed through holidays and friendship. We catch of a glimpse of their life on Christmas Eve. T/P


A story for the ages where love prevails over all. Life offers a glimpse into two souls that grow together from love to something more. For those who need to know, the ages are semi-relevant. Trunks is fourteen years older then Pan. All other ages falling in line with the original story. This is a one part story so please, do enjoy.

**My Little Mistletoe**

8888888888888888

"Are you ready?"

Straightening his jacket while looking himself over in the mirror, Trunks combs his chilled fingers through his layered hair before turning to the man standing behind him at the door. With a relaxing sigh, he can't help but to allow a gentle smile to escape his lips. Willing his stiff legs to carry him forward, he holds his arms out as a gesture of peace to the one whom he always saw as more of a brother.

**8888888888888888**

"Trunks-kun! Trunks-kun!!"

Shuffling through the back door and into the desolate kitchen, he shakes the abounding snow from his shoulders as a two and a half foot tall blur of raven and scarlet catches the corner of his eye. With barely enough time to drop his coat and gloves to the floor, Trunks finds his arms soon filled with the petite form of a three year old Saiya-jin sprite. That charming grin, which is reserved solely for her, spreads across his parched lips as her small arms snake around his neck.

"Trunks-kun, I didn't think you'd come", murmurs Pan as clearly as a three year old can with happy, tear-filled eyes, tugging in annoyance at the skirt of her red velvet dress.

Lifting her chin with his finger, Trunks looks into her clear onyx eyes with a gleam of happiness reflecting in his. "Aww, I wouldn't miss spending Christmas Eve with my best girl." He coos as he always does, drawing a smile from the toddler who's held a special place in his heart since the day she was born. Noticing her fidgeting, he glances over the out of place dress which continues to annoy her. "Did my Pan-chan get all beautiful just for me?" He asks gently, knowing all too well her affinity towards anything feminine.

"Hai," answering meekly, she releases the accursed dress from her death grip and leans her head to rest on his broad shoulder as her long, glossy hair runs both down down her back and his arm. "Momma said girls can't wear suits like Trunks-kun," she whispers glumly for only her friend to hear, the fear of disappointment lingering on her every word.

Carrying the angelic spit-fire securely in his arms as he leaves the kitchen for the awaiting party, Trunks can't help himself to chuckle softly at his little shadow. The well lit open entry to the banquet hall less then twenty paces ahead, he glances back down as Pan's tiny hand clutches the lapel of his black dress shirt. Lifting his free hand while pausing in the doorway, he brushes her silky soft bangs from her forehead to view her glistening eyes which remain focused intently on him. "How about this Pan-chan," he offers with a warm and caring smile, one that like his grin, always seems to be dedicated to her. "I'll forgive you if you can promise me two little things," a mild humor hidden with his business-like words.

"Promise?" She wonders, lifting her head and looking up to him still with wide and curious eyes. The world around barely a dull gray as they focus on the bond they share.

"Hai," He reassures with a nod, grasping her tiny chin between his thumb and fingers, mildly aware of the obnoxious cluster of berries and green dangling above their heads. "Promise me you'll never change Pan-chan and always wear red for me?" He asks with a charming smile, his voice low like a secret shared between him and her.

An unsuspecting blink of bright light flashes around the pair, catching the two by surprise, and sending Pan glancing around the room for the source. Her distraction leaving Trunks the opening to plant a traditional kiss on her cheek and just as soon, painting her cheeks a red to rival her dress, in time for the camera to flash once more. Their mothers the culprits of course, forever capturing her surprise and his victorious grin.

**8888888888888888**

"Trunks, the man of steel, isn't nervous is he?"

A second voice asks, upon their entrance into the quiet room, while Trunks brushes away the creases in his slacks and tugs at the tie which seems to desire strangling his muscular neck. Who would guess a two inch strip of cloth could be so cunning and sly. Two fingers barely able to slip behind the knot, he wrestles with the thought to foil the ties plot and reduce it to ash.

"Nah. Just a bit excited." Trunks offers distantly, running the list through his mind for the hundredth time today.

"It's definitely a long time coming." The second man chides with a laugh, slinging an arm around the shoulders of the first to have entered the room. "You know, being so old an all," he says, with a cheeky grin.

A sour look crossing the tanned features of the lavender-haired CEO, Trunks turns away from the two to keep from throwing a much needed punch. "I''m only thirty-three," he grumbles under his breath amidst a few choice curses in both Japanese and Saiya-jin. The words being the final fuel he needs to tear the tie from around his throat with a sinuous rip.

**8888888888888888**

Rain, snow, sleet and ice mix and twist in the wind as the thunder claps in the distance and the torrent slaps the windows, roof and side of the house. The darkness of the sky outside and the dim light inside adding to the miserable weather as the clock reads forty past ten. The lonely living room looms with eerie shadows cast by the dying fire in the hearth and enveloping the only soul in the room.

The sound of tires crunching in the driveway and footsteps hurrying up the path to the front door to escape the hounding rain are now five minutes gone and now only shouts of anger filter from the other side of the door. One sided anger, from a familiar woman's voice.

"Your are an insufferable jerk, Trunks Vejiita Briefs!" She shouts indignantly, stomping her foot on the stone doorstep in emphasis of her words. "You drug me around shopping all day, and this is it?" Her actions to express her point remain unseen to the rooms lone occupant as well as the muffled response of the now nineteen heir to Capsule.

Several more tense minutes pass with the sleet rapping the glass and lightning flashing with three separate raptures over the horizon. "Ugh!" The woman belows once more. "I've had it Trunks. Next time you need help getting the perfect gift for your 'Number one girl'. Leave me out of it. You're going to ruin every opportunity you have in life, putting your little pet monkey before everyone else." She hisses loudly, not caring if the entire world hears her.

"You're out of line," he finally shouts back, sick of the woman's cursing and harsh remarks. "Attacking a young girl, a girl who looks up to us all, a girl who's not even here to defend herself. You need to grow up." His lecture cuts short with another flash of lightning illuminating the windows and the sounds of a shattering potted plant and the heeled foot steps stomping back down the wet walk to the driveway.

The squeal of tires leaving the drive and fading down the street leaves silence in it's wake on the door step, only the rain still pounding the curved exterior of the Capsule compound. Minutes tick by slowly on the hands of the grandfather clock at the top of the stairs until the front door creeks open and Trunks trudges in, soaked to the bone and dripping slush from his favorite leather coat. Kicking off his muddy yellow boots and leaving his discarded jacket hanging from the knob of the coat closet, he flips on the low light for the entry way and stairs, only to look up and find himself not alone.

"Pan-chan?" He says, eying the wide eyed five-year-old who stands alone in the middle of the living room, watching him intently. Wrapped in her over sized, red flannel pajamas dotted with snow flakes and fluffy brown slippers warming her feet, she clutches her favorite teddy bear in her arms, the slightest glimpse of tears glistening in her midnight orbs. "I thought you'd be in Bura's room sleeping." He asks lightly as he walks towards her, not minding the cool water dripping from his hair.

Sniffing softly, she buries her nose behind her teddy's head, not once letting her eyes stray from her friend. "Bura-chan wanted to play dress up," she whimpers at the thought of the other girls idea of fun, having run from the confines of her room the moment she sensed her savior coming.

"Well not to fear Princess," he drawls with a smile, kneeling before her and opening his arms wide to entice a hug. "I'll save you from the wicked witch of Capsule." A few large droplets of water drip from his bangs and streak down from his brow.

Her lips forming an 'o', Pan drops her beloved bear and steps into his arms, her tiny hands coming to cup his cold cheeks. "Don't cry Trunks-kun, Pan-chan will protect you," she says warmly, placing a kiss to the tip of his nose.

With a chuckle meant for only them, Trunks sweeps his angel into his protective arms and whisks her off to the kitchen for two much needed mugs of cocoa and a dry pair of sweats for him from the dryer. Switching on the burner under the kettle as he passes and grabbing two reindeer mugs from the cupboard, he sits Pan on the counter beside the mugs before ruffling her hair playfully, drawing a giggle from the girl. "Wait for me Princess, I must steal the Kings treasure," he grins mischievously.

Watching her Prince charming disappear into the laundry room to change, Pan kicks her short legs lazily, her plush slippers bouncing off the cabinet fronts. "Trunks-kun?" She calls softly, hoping no one else is awake to hear.

"Hai?" He calls back after a slight delay, the sound of his wet clothes falling to the floor.

Eyes trained on the floor between her swaying feet, she bites her lip in thought. "Vejiita-sama said, Bura-chan is the Princess and I'm a third in class," she repeats, unsure of the words she heard.

"Third class?" He mumbles through the two packets of cocoa mix clenched between his teeth, while returning to the kitchen and pulling his favorite blue shirt over his head. "Well," his words come across more clear as he removes the packets from his mouth and drops them on the counter alongside the mugs, lifting his young friends chin gently with his fingers. "Then you're my Princess," he whispers, drawing from her, what may be the best smile he's ever seen.

With the kettle on the verge of whistling and the mugs ready for the water, the cocoa is quickly prepared and the pair find themselves on their way back to the living room and couch in front of the big screen TV. Holding Pan securely in one arm, Trunks carries both mugs in his free hand which he quickly deposits on the coffee table after rounding the plush and inviting sectional. Grabbing the remote with his now free hand, he drops into a half lying position on the couch, allowing Pan to lay on him, her head resting on his chest.

"How about a Christmas movie?" He asks, flipping the TV on, at the same time turning off the light he'd left on by the stairs.

Nodding her head lightly, Pan watches the channels blink by rapidly in search of their favorite movie, the sound of Trunks heart beating in her ears lulls her half to sleep. The storm outside grows more distant as they relax in finally finding their show of choice and sneak quick sips of their drinks. "Trunks-kun?" She murmmers, so quiet, his sensitive ears barely pick up her voice.

"Hai?" He says in the same soft tone, propping his feet up to stretch across the couch cushions and reaching to the back of the couch for the fuzzy blanket left their, pulling it over their bodies to keep them both warm.

"Will I always be your Princess?" She asks meekly, snuggling into the warmth surrounding her tiny form, glancing up with her vibrant orbs to lock eyes with him.

Smiling again at the sincerity in the young Saiya-jins voice, Trunks can't restrain from brushing his fingers through her hair before wrapping her in tight hug. "Always. You're the girl for me."

**8888888888888888**

"I remember that," The second man laughs whole heartedly. "Marron was so mad. She didn't talk to you for a month."

Smirking at the memory, Trunks focuses on buttoning the cuffs of his dress shirt, a mild chuckle slipping through his clenched teeth. "Yeah. She thought I was buying that necklace for her."

Attempting to stifle his own laughs, the first man quickly joins the conversation as well, hoping to take a shot at the CEO in the process. "It was even better the next morning when we got there to help prepare for the Christmas Eve party," he says with a grin. "Only to find you and Pan sound asleep on the couch. Completely decked in tinsel and garland."

"Oh yeah!" The second man laughs boisterously once again, clapping Trunks on the back. "Bura-chan even went as far as to hang ornaments from your ears," tears slowly leak from his eyes, consumed in his enjoyment.

A mild blush gracing his cheeks, Trunks once again has to remind himself why he shouldn't punch this one too. "Yeah well..."

**8888888888888888**

Jogging through the top floor of Capsule Tower, no concern for the annoying secretary chasing after her, an eight-year-old Son Pan dashes for the conference room where the insufferable woman keeps shouting for her not to go. Paying no heed to her backpack swaying behind her and the overly long sleeves of her hoodie hanging to her knees, she reaches the double doors and places her hands on the glass. The heart shaped ruby pendant on it's thin golden chain and tiny golden wings adorning it's crown, exactly the same as it was when she received it three years before, hangs around her neck, glistening under whatever light touches it.

Looking back over her shoulder, she's just in time to see the secretary closing in on her with anger lines radiating from her brow. Pushing with all her might to escape the evil woman, Pan opens the door just enough to slip through the crack right before the woman's about to nab her. Waisting no time, she dashes across the room and dives into an open chair at the head of the long conference room table, causing the chair to spin. The heavy door slamming open behind the raven haired girl, she peeks over the back of the chair she's hiding in and back at her irate pursuer.

"OK you little monster, it's obvious you need to be taught some respect," The secretary threatens, rolling up the sleeves of her tight purple sweater. Seething in anger, she advances towards the chair where Pan hides, unaware of the audience around her, until someone clears their throat, grabbing her attention.

Each side of the table is lined with chairs seating departmental executives and shareholders from the upper ranks of the corporation, each and every one of them with their eyes trained on her. At the far end of the long conference room, opposite from where Pan hides, and standing before the projector screen is the one and only Trunks Briefs. With his arms crossed and scowling in distaste at the interruption, he glares back at the offending secretary.

"Haruna." Trunks repeats her name sternly, unfolding his arms and dropping his laser pointer on the table. "I've told you time and time again, not to interrupt our meetings."

"Yes sir, I was just..." She attempts to defend, startled by her bosses tone while motioning towards Pan.

Raising his hand to silence her rambling, he continues to glare back. "I don't want to hear it. You've disobeyed my request and not to mention threatened my chief assistant." From the corner of his eye, he watches Pan, a happy smirk on her lips as she settles into the chair.

"But sir.." she repeats once more, trembling slightly, trying to not let her voice break.

Becoming more annoyed by the second, Trunks clenches her fists, trying to keep his feelings from showing. "Go." He states firmly, turning his eyes from the secretary to lock eyes with each person at the table. "Pan will stay. She's here on my request." He doesn't miss a beat, picking up his folder containing the materials for the meeting, similar to the ones sitting before each of the rooms occupants.

Huffing slightly in embarrassment, Haruna cast's one more glare Pan's direction before leaving, only to be met by a grin on the girls face. Blood boiling once more, she turns on a heal and exits the boardroom, allowing the door to slam behind her, and grumbling about spoiled brats under her breath.

Sticking her tongue out at the woman in triumph, Pan drops her half empty backpack to the floor and reaches across the table as far as her arms can reach to grab one of the left over folders for the meeting and a loose pen. Paying no mind as Trunks continues the meeting, she sits back quietly and flips through the pages of type and diagrams, occasionally scribbling her own form of notes on the pages.

Droning on for several minutes of his five stage plan for the Capsule space program, Trunks occasionally glances towards his young friend to see her still busy at work on what ever she's writing. "So with development staying on schedule, we could expect our first manned test in the next four years and long distance missions in six." Pausing for a moment, he glances around the room once more, anticipating questions.

Not too disappoint, the engineering director quickly asks, "How do you plan to compensate for the effects on the human body on these explorations?"

Expecting the question, knowing many would love to see the young President stumble, Trunks opens his mouth to answer when he sees Pan's hand shoot up at the other end of the table, an excited look crossing her features. Grinning from ear to ear, he motions to her to direct everyone's attention away from him. "Go ahead Pan, explain to them your idea"

Sitting up in her chair, Pan shifts to where she's sitting on her knees and drops her pen, letting it roll onto the floor. "Gravimetric simulators," she announces happily, bubbling with pride.

Drawing several chuckles from the advisors in the room, they all look back to Trunks as he too laughs while pressing a button on the table to change the slide on the screen behind him. "The chairwoman and I have produced and patented a gravity simulator," he continues on from Pan's announcement. "The device has been in classified testing for several years. The technology can be modified to be fitted in podular space crafts to simulate an Earth like environment for more comfortable travel during extended flights."

Still smiling and flipping through her claimed folder, Pan leans nearly halfway onto the table, glancing up occasionally to see some of the businessmen and women looking back to her. One of the older officers even chuckles again, drawing attention towards him. "You have a very bright assistant here Briefs, you must pay her well to keep her with the company," his jovial eyes reflecting his infatuation with her.

"She's been by my side since day one," Trunks says proudly, turning off the projector and activating the overhead lights. "You can't buy loyalty like that. She's applied her unique touch to many of our biggest projects," he grins in emphasis, eluding to the true meaning of his words.

"Your ideas are very convincing Mr President," another executive pipes up, sitting forward to straightening his dusty green suit coat. "It'll give us something to mull over for the holidays."

"Christmas!" Pan shouts out unable to contain herself anymore and jumps to stand in her chair. The room erupting in laughter at her childish antics once more, she grins secretively and reach into the front pocket of her hoodie, coming out with a capsule. With a quick click and tossing it to the center of the table, the capsule explodes into a puff of smoke, raining red and green confetti around the room and leaving packed stockings of fun and inexpensive gifts.

Laughter becoming the theme of the meetings end, the men and women all begin to stir and gather their things, moving about the room. Walking the group to the door, Trunks shakes each of their hands and bids them well for their two week holiday, planning their next meeting for well after the new year.

"Merry Christmas everyone," Trunks wishes once more as the last person leaves and the door clicks shut behind them. Pausing for a brief moment, he then turns back to Pan who still grins his direction, her backpack once again slung over her shoulders. "Come on Princess, we still have enough time to hit the stores before the party tonight."

Wasting no time, Pan hops down from her perch on the chair and lunges into his arms with a squeal as he spins her in circles before coming to a stop. "Trunks-kun, lets get ice cream," She says happily, snaking her arms around his strong neck.

"Anything for my girl," he says with just as much happiness to have her rescue him from work. Holding her securely, he grabs his portfolio from the table and stuffs it into her backpack while exiting the room, the lights clicking off as they go. Passing down the half empty hallway, he notices the necklace he'd bought for her years ago dangling from her neck. "You definitely have the heart of a Saiya-jin my Pan-chan."

**8888888888888888**

"You always spoiled her so much," The first man murmurs in recollection. "There were times I thought you were just setting her up for heart break later in life."

"I enjoyed it," Trunks says with a light laugh, looking in the mirror once more to straightening his now tie free collar. "Everyone deserves to be spoiled and I couldn't find anyone more deserving."

Rolling his eyes, the second man steps up behind Trunks, ruffling his precious hair. "What about Marron and Bura?"

Turning around in annoyance, Trunks shoves the second man in the direction of the first playfully. "Bura has had Dad wrapped around her little finger all her life and Marron has Krillen and Juuhachi just as bad." Lifting the lapel of his jacket, he draws his favorite comb from his inside pocket, setting to work to fix his hair. "Besides, Pan-chan always stayed down to Earth, no matter how much I spoiled her."

**8888888888888888**

Sitting beneath the makeshift Christmas tree with stale popcorn in place of lights and apples playing the part of ornaments, Pan stares silently at the shiny aluminum star they'd made out of scrap metal found a few weeks before. Fourteen and far away from home, it's been four months since they blasted off to search for the black star dragonballs. She knows she shouldn't feel sad, the two most important people in the world to her are also aboard the ship, but it is after all Christmas Eve.

"Pan-chan! Dinner!" Trunks voice calls to her from the kitchen where he's been hard at work for nearly two hours.

Sniffing lightly and brushing away the lingering tears in her eyes, she glances from the stars passing by out the port window to the handful of makeshift presents under the tree. Most of them oddly shaped and poorly wrapped, old newspapers and magazines have taken the place of the normal colorful paper you find under your tree. She knows her Grandpa and Trunks are trying, but what she would give to have her Momma yelling at her to get in a dress, Bura chasing her with makeup, or even Bulma playing those cheesy Christmas carols while her best friend twirls her around the dance floor like he does every year.

"Pan-chan?" Trunks calls again, concern lacing his voice as he ducks his head into the room. More then five minutes had passed and she still hadn't shown up to the table. He'd fought as long as possible to keep Gokou at bay. "Are you alright?" He asks sincerely, seeing her huddled up by the tree with her back to him, knowing he just saw her wiping her eyes.

"Hai, Trunks-kun." She mumbles back softly, pulling her knees to her chest and burying her head in her arms.

Feeling the distress his young friend is in, Trunks forgets about the meal, preferring to take care of Pan instead. Treading softly, he takes a seat beside her on the floor with a soft sigh, glancing up at the tree as she'd done before. It was a goofy looking tree admittedly, somewhere between a palm tree and an evergreen. Not liking the silence so uncommon between them, he gives up waiting and pulls the tomboy into his lap, wrapping his arms around her in a warm embrace.

"What's bothering my Pan-chan?" He whispers to her, resting his cheek against the top of her head.

With one last sniffle and burrowing deeper into his hug, Pan glances up to meet eyes with Trunks, as she's done all her life. "Everyone's at the party right now, it doesn't feel like Christmas without everyone else."

Smiling at her innocence, Trunks gently wipes away the drying tears from her cheeks with his thumb. "I miss them too. Especially when you complain all night about your mom forcing you into a dress until we both sneak off into the gravity room to spar until the sun comes up." Brushing her bangs back from her eyes, they both share a laugh together, remembering their yearly spar, the ones that ended in sending those accursed dresses up in flames. "There, those are the eyes I expect from my best girl."

"Will you still spend this much time with me when we get home?" She asks hopefully, enjoying the closeness that'd been waining in the months leading up to the tour.

"Haven't I always?" He asks in surprise. "Oh yeah!" He remembers suddenly, reaching into his pocket. "You remember the desert planet right? Where you and Giru beat that worm monster?"

"You mean Giru did the defeating, I did the unconscious." She nods, intrigued by what he's looking for.

A child like laugh echoes through the room, the nearly non-existent sound bouncing of the domed ceiling, unnoticed though to the pair. Finding what he's looking for,Trunks holds in his closed hand, hiding it from Pan's view. "Well I found these cool looking stones at the bottom of the spring you uncovered so I took them to make something for you. I've been working on it for over a month." He then opens his hand to show her the prize, neither noticing as that same laugh grows closer.

Gasping in amazement, she slowly lifts a hand to finger the object in his hand. Small and finely polishes, he holds a string of seven glass, black beads strung on a tanned leather twine. Tears pricking her eyes once again, she picks up the beautiful bracelet, studying it, holding it as if it'll shatter at any moment. Upon a closer look at the glassy beads that seem to glow with their own light, she sees what appears to be orange-red stars floating inside from one to seven. The center most bead, being just slightly larger then the rest, holds the four floating stars so synonymous with every Son.

Sniffing again, no longer able to hold back her tears, she clings to her Prince never wanting to let go. "Trunks-kun," she whispers his name, unable to express her thanks for this gift.

Once more, that sneaky laugh echoes in the room but much louder then the last two times, finally catching the attention of the pair. Both look up from their hug and back over their shoulders, only to find an unexpected spy. Standing on his tiptoes and holding a large leaf of lettuce in his hand above their heads. Gokou laughs again at his own joke and their embarrassment, he puckers his lips to imitate a kiss. His innocent appeal doesn't take long for both Pan and Trunks to join in as well. The tradition of the mistletoe Bulma always spreads around the Capsule compound living in them still.

Keeping the spirit of their Christmas together alive, Trunks places a gentle kiss to Pan's forehead before they both jump to their feet and chase Gokou around the ship. Through the halls and up the stairs to the training deck, cornering him along one of the glass windows. Both grinning evilly, they pounce the pint sized savior of the universe, attacking him with tickles. The assault in the end, resulting in a friendly spar.

8888888888888888

"I still can't believe we didn't notice her hiding on the ship," The first man confides, shaking his head.

"Well," Trunks says with a smirk, finishing fixing his precious hair. "I wouldn't say 'we'. I knew she was there and planned on blowing her cover." Turning away from the mirror again, he steps over to the table to grab a bottle of water. "I didn't expect her to steal the key though, Pan-chan definitely outsmarted me there."

"I wonder what it would have been like to be on that trip.." The second man whispers distantly, looking out the open doorway before returning his attention back to the room.

Not able to keep his smirk from turning into a grin, Trunks' eyes reflect the adventures that only a few can fathom. "It was an experience like no other," he confirms mysteriously.

**8888888888888888**

Sitting alone in a small, quiet room offset from the open banquet hall, Pan lounges on a soft recliner sofa, watching the Christmas tree lights on the rooms tree dance along the branches. Sixteen and spending her first holiday season without her grandfather, she copes in quiet knowing he left with Shenlong for the better of Earth. The room itself is very dim, lit only by the same colored lights on the tree and the light pouring in from the open doorway behind the couch. So secluded that anyone could easily hide from the world.

Exhaling softly, she melts into the cushions, listening to the muted Christmas music playing from the other room amidst the laughter of their friends and family. Wrapped up in her musings, she misses the gentle pad of footsteps entering the room, until the intruder rounds the couch and drops into the seat beside her with an exhausted sigh. Startled by the new comer to the room, she quickly relaxes after recognizing the familiar physique and mop of lavender hair.

"There's my Pan-chan," he says soothingly, kicking up his feet on the coffee table and pulling her over to lay across his lap. "Can't take the party either, huh?"

Smiling with a hint of sadness, she looks up at him with those same intense eyes she's always held over him, reveling at the feeling of his fingers brushing through her hair. "I was thinking of something you said to me a long time ago," she whispers back, reaching up to brush his bangs out of his eyes, only to have them disobey and fall back into place.

Amused by this girl he's watched grow up and mature, he notices her choice of style that was inspired in her. A simple red silk blouse and long satiny black skirt, the tomboy still burns within her, but for one evening a year she shows herself for him. "And what would that be?" He queries, touching the ruby pendant he'd given, the one she wears only when he's there to see.

Shivering as his soft fingers trace the delicate gold chain of the necklace, Pan can't stop the blush from warming up her cheeks. "Am I still your Princess Trunks-kun?"

Warmed by the sincerity and innocence she exudes, he bends down touching his forehead to hers. "Always. A guy couldn't ask for a better Princess then you."

Giggling at the now thirty-year-old man's mannerisms, she reaches both hands up to take two fistfuls of his hair, pulling him down, to place a kiss on his forehead before releasing her hold to allow him to sit up. "Trunks-kun?" She speaks his name after several quiet moments, his only response being the slight raise of an eyebrow. "How come you don't go out with anyone?" She bites her lip, wondering before she even asked, what his response may be.

A smile barely curving the corner of his lips, Trunks runs his fingers back through her hair, stretching it to it's full length, realizing it now reaches below her shoulder blades. "I like your hair long," He compliments, not meeting her eyes, nor answering her question.

"Trunks!" She scolds with a playful scowl, smacking his chest with her hand. "Answer me."

"You want to know why I haven't found anyone worthy?" He asks softly, cupping her cheek, brushing his thumb along her temple. Satisfied when she nods softly, not breaking her gaze from his. "Because I've yet to find someone who lives up to your standards."

**8888888888888888**

Clearing their throat, a third intruder stands in the open doorway, immediately getting the attention of Trunks and his two annoyances. Knowing the words about to slip from their mouth, Trunks takes one more mouthful of water before replacing the cap on the bottle and tossing it into the trash bin across the room without so much as looking. The top button of his burgundy dress shirt remains undone, well aware that it will annoy most women, including his mother and Chichi.

Taking a second to brush some invisible creases from Trunks black suit coat, the third person at the door nods to the two men behind the thirty-three year old President. "Everyone's waiting," they confirm before turning on their heel and leaving, not looking, just knowing the men will follow.

"The ball's in your court...Trunks-kun," one of the two men tease, brushing past him, bumping shoulders with him on their way down the hall.

"Yeah," he murmurs to no one but himself, watching them disappear around the corner. Stuffing both hands in his pockets, he leans his head back and stairs at the ceiling, counting the number of nail heads that are holding up the cross beam over his head. "48, 49, 51," his counting comes to halt though when he looks back down, drawing his hand out of his pocket.

Staring at his open palm, a warm smile crosses his face, reflecting the warmth he's feeling inside. Round and black as night, a marble the size of a quarter rolls along the creases in his hand. To anyone else it would be a silly bead from a childhood game, but to him the onyx glass is so much more. A memory shared between only him and one other soul.

**8888888888888888**

Walking through the party of mingling family and friends, Trunks keeps his hands stuffed in the pockets of his gray suit pants. Glancing around the room idly while passing through, the thirty-two year old CEO nods in greeting to the people he passes, in no real mood for extended pleasantries and chitchat. The last few weeks of work had been exhausting, barely having time to sleep, let alone see those that are closest to him.

The space program had been a success, skyrocketing Capsule into the Stratosphere of the business world. Then when word of the President testing the first flight came out in the open, the media ate it up. Stocks quintupled over night and every company with a valid payroll was knocking on the companies door looking for the chance to merge with the conglomerate. To make matters worse, every proposal to get a piece of the Capsule proverbial pie had to pass through Trunks's hands, leaving him worked to the brink and suffering from cabin fever.

Snatching a morsel of food of unknown origin from the buffet table stretching the back wall of the room, he pops it in his mouth as he heads towards the open doors of the terrace. She wasn't in with the party, of course he would know that, she wouldn't be interested in the festivities until he arrived, it was tradition after all. The month of mind-numbing work must have really messed with his head though, as he stops in the entryway where his breath catches in throat, a million and one memories flooding his thoughts all at once.

At the railing over looking the garden which in summer is lush and green, is now covered in a thick blanket of snow, Pan crosses her bare arms beneath her breasts. Her curves accentuated by the cut of her flowing strapless dress. A brilliant scarlet with a low cut back. The ripples of the smooth skirts pools at her feet as she watches the stars longingly, ignoring that seeping chill because the snow falling from the sparse clouds mixed with those familiar dots of light shinning through the spaces is breathtaking all on it's own. Thanking the powers that be for the hair her mother gave her, raven black and hanging like a mane past the small of her back, thick and glistening.

Caught in her own wish upon a shooting star, she's startled to find a jacket more then twice her size draped around her shoulders. Smelling of musk and cinnamon, she inhales that long familiar scent before looking over her shoulder as Trunks wraps his strong arms around her.

"There was this beautiful Princess, frozen in time," he whispers in her ear. "But still she managed to take my breath away."

A smile over taking her flushed face, Pan turns in his arms to hug him in return, feeling the cold night air having already seeped through his thin silk dress shirt. Both enjoying just being there together as the snow blankets them. That sense filling both their souls that nothing else matters.

With one hand, he gently lifts her chin to look her in the eyes, noting how she's nearly as tall as his shoulders. The minute hints of makeup and red lipstick enhancing her lips, only adds to the beauty he already saw her as. The necklace he bought her as well, perfectly matching her on this evening, where it rests just above the valley of her breasts. "I blinked and my angel became so much more," he murmurs huskily, not believing the eighteen-year-old Goddess he holds in his arms is the same three-year-old he once made promise him that she would never change.

"I got you a present Trunks-kun," Pan whispers adoringly, loving the feel of his fingers running through her hair, occasionally grazing the toned skin of her back.

"Oh?" He wonders, arching a brow at her playful tone. "What did my Pan-chan get me?"

Grinning mischievously, she grasps his fingers which are still holding her chin, turning his hand palm up. Then with her free hand, she dips her thumb and index finger beneath the neck of her dress, eliciting a smirk from the Saiya-jin Prince. His eyes never straying from what she's doing, until the point she retracts her fingers, holding between them a sphere of the blackest beauty. The glass sphere nearly glows on it's own in the night as she places it in his waiting palm without a word.

Amazed and perplexed by the token he looks back to her similarly vibrant eyes. "What is it?" He asks gently, continuing to look back and forth between it and her eyes.

With a soft smile, she curls his fingers around the bead and into a fist, pressing his fist to her chest. "When I was five you gave me this necklace, calling it the heart of a Saiya-jin, and you promised I would always be your Princess." She notes the smile on his face, knowing he remembers the moment just as well. "I give you this cause you'll always be my Prince," she murmurs happily, tears beginning to brim her glistening eyes.

Moved by her words, his heart melting for her shared promise, Trunks lifts his other hand to gently brush away her tears before threading his fingers into her silken hair. Unable to resist, he pulls her close, softly pressing his lips to hers, warm and sweet.

"Trunks-kun," she whispers breathlessly as he pulls away, pausing with their lips only a hair apart, his breath warming her cool cheeks. "There isn't even mistletoe." she mumbles softly, hoping it's not a dream as her half lidded eyes dance between his eyes and his lips.

"Who needs mistletoe," he confides huskily. "I have you." He breaths his words against her lips, before kissing her again.

**8888888888888888**

"It's been a lifetime in the making," Goten reassures, gripping Trunks shoulder firmly, guiding him into position.

"Hai," Trunks nods. "But it feels like no time at all."

Christmas Eve as friends and family gather like they have every year for ever, but this year is so much more. Decorations of garland and holly hang from the ceiling and line the walls. Two custom forty foot trees stand, one to each end of the room, and glistening silver, blue, and red. The gargantuan fireplace mantle is hung with stockings for every person present and the entryways have received their own treatment as well, adorned with red bows, gold tinsel, and a blossom of mistletoe.

Allowing Goten and Gohan to proceed before him into the room, Trunks stops before the entrance, out of sight of everyone on the other side. He stuffs the marble back in his pocket and glances up, in time to have his breath whisk from his lungs again. Across the doorway from him, and out of sight as well, stands the woman who's always had a hold on his heart. His body warming at the sight of her, he finds he can never seem to drink in enough of her beauty.

Long and flowing, her dress is a snowy white, much like the cut she wore the year before. Off her shoulders and open back, it fits her curves perfectly before falling in waves of silk to her feet. The hem is colored a scarlet with poinsettia blossoms kissing the train. Her raven hair which Trunks loves to touch hangs down her back with a small bit gathered in loops atop her head. Make-up subtle and evoking emotion, her jewelry is limited to the necklace he gave her so long ago and a small golden crown woven into her hair, sealing her place as his.

"Princess," he whispers breathless, unable to look away as he takes in her form, submitting every curve, every line, every detail to memory.

Flush and smiling, Pan curtsies as well. "My Prince," she mimics, lifting her chin to signal the waiting party, but never once leaves his eyes.

On perfect cue, he smiles and they both step into the doorway, clasping hands and eliciting cheers. The flash of cameras held by their loved ones capture their moment, even when Trunks throws in another surprise. Wrapping his arm around Pans small waist, he pulls her against his body, pressing his lips everlasting to hers.

Forever beneath the mistletoe.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

This fic was born from a love of Trunks and Pan. I started this story, loving the idea on December 23rd last year. I wrote the first half of a page and put my book down cause Christmas Eve is a big thing in my family. Needless to say a combination of working and misplacing my book caused this story to simmer on a back burner, but I never forgot it. Well I found my book a week ago and set to work. The need to finish what I started prevailed, not to mentioning the appreciated pestering of my boyfriend.

I've written nearly a hundred T/P fics here on Ffnet, sadly most have them have been erased. I do currently have one other on my profile but I warn you not to bother reading it until I can get the prequel back up, otherwise you'll be lost on the happenings.

I hope you all enjoyed this story and please let me know what you think!

**Tchusen**

**'Tunks**


End file.
